


Paint by Numbers

by IRenewTyler (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Music - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Tyler, Cancer, Cute, Doubt, Drinking, Emo, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Going to Hell, Hardcore!1!, High School, It exists so it works out, It gets p steamy in the woods, Josh is top, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, My fuck, Sad, See ya there!, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Tenna - Freeform, The problem is I ship Tenna way too much, Top Josh, Ukulele, and, artist, artist!tyler, but - Freeform, drunk!josh, enjoy!!, forest, gay boys, i just love, it's a lot, joshler - Freeform, tear in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IRenewTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Tyler's dad's death, he saw in black and white.  Until a blue eyed girl and a neon kid came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint by Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Twenty One Pilots fanfic, I hope it's ok! It's kind of sad, but it's got it's cute moments. Enjoy the emo roller coaster. Btw, there's smut I didn't really want to put in, but I know lots of people like it ?? I dunno, skip if you want.

He grasped the paintbrush tightly in his hand, each stroke a different feeling, a different emotion. He let his finger tips glide over the dry bristles. His paints extracted from their tubes onto a paper-towel. Blacks and blues, reds and oranges. Tyler could paint the world, anything his mind could fathom, it was all at his fingertips. 

He liked the idea of that, he felt so bland in his normal life. To wake up everyday at seven to eat boring Cheerios and walk to his boring bus to his boring school to boring people. 

So boring. 

Sometimes Tyler pondered why he even dealt with such a boring and lifeless life.  
He couldn't create the colors and blend everything into a masterpiece. The masterpiece was already there, Tyler hated that. 

That's why he relied on his art.

Tyler's mom hated his art, but he didn't care. Tyler hated her. He was stuck with his mom after his dad passed away. Tyler remembered soft nights of his dad singing to Tyler on their porch, just jumbled up words that rhymed and had a melody. But Tyler loved it, he found solitude in his father's songs and presence. Now Tyler found solitude in his art. 

Tyler pressed both his hands to his forehead, exhaling all his stress. He clicked his phone to see the time.

1:30 am.

Tyler sighed looking down at his hands, cracked with paint and then looked down at his painting. The canvas was painted all black, except for a red spotlight shining down the middle. The spotlight was above a hanging noose. He for sure wouldn't show this to his mom, she would go on Yelp and look for a therapist to stupidly question Tyler about his emotions and to look at spilled ink and see what he pictures. 

He had school he next day and knew to feel half decent he would have to go to bed. He heard his mom come up stairs and tried to hide the painting, but the door clicked open and Tyler winced. 

"Tyler.." Her words were smeared like paint across a canvas, fuzzy, they smelled like cheap whisky and smoke. She looked down at the painting and frowned. "Why do you do this? I'm just gonna-" but Tyler took her hand and led her to her room, where she passed out stupidly onto her bed.

When reaching his room, Tyler changed into an old basketball tank with his boxers and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. 

•••

First hour was art. Tyler sat alone at the back of the class, tapping his pencil. Today they were going to practice figure drawing with students in the class. Tyler got a little mad at that.

"What am I supposed to draw? Lifeless blobs of gray?" He thought to himself. 

That's how he saw all his peers, his view was in black and white, even though all the eye doctors said he saw in color. He remembered the doctor chuckling after Tyler said, "Dad. It's called 'selective seeing.'" His dad laughed a little too. 

He was about to put in his head phones when his teacher started to make an announcement. 

"We have a new student, his names Joshua Dun." The new kid smiled and waved at everyone saying, "But you can call me Josh. I just moved to Ohio for my dad's work and I think tattoo art is pretty sick." The teacher nodded and pointed next to Tyler, "You'll be working there." 

Tyler stared at the teacher in awe. She just shrugged.

While Josh walked over some guys gave him fist bumps, some girls giggled as he smirked at them. 

He sat down next to Tyler and turned to him, "Yo, what's your name?" 

Tyler murmured, "Tyler Joseph."

"Tyler? That's a pretty sick name. I can't wait to hang out with you." The red haired boy smiled again. 

"Yeah, me too." 

Then Josh smiled this grin that filled up some of the empty parts of Tyler, and for the first time besides his dad, Tyler started to see someone in color.

•••

Tyler walked home that day, he couldn't take the bus, too noisy for his thoughts to gather. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Josh. 

His sketchbook was full of messy tattoo ideas Josh had.

"One day, this arm-" he pointed to his left arm, "Will be covered in galaxies and trees. I want my own infinity painted on my arm." 

Tyler surprisingly knew what he meant and smiled at that, "I-I one day want to have these tattoos on my body that no one quite understands, the person would have to really know me to find out the true meaning. 

Josh nodded, like he respected what he was saying. 

Josh was about to say something when he was cut off by the brash sound of the school bell urging students to move on to their next class. 

"Crap ok. See ya tomorrow." 

Tyler nodded bashfully and gathered up his stuff. 

Later that day Tyler saw Josh at lunch. At first he was sitting alone, but one by one girls and boys started surrounding the neon kid and Tyler watched it happen. It was odd, Tyler felt this pang of something in his stomach. He ignored it. But it came back when Josh made eye contact. His eyes looked almost hopeful, sad even. Like he wanted to go over and talk again with Tyler but just didn't know for sure. 

Tyler started kicking rocks with his red converse. He started speaking out loud to no one, a jumble of words that rhymed. 

"Scared of my own image. Scared of my own immaturities. Scared of my own ceiling, scared I might die of uncertainty."

He kicked another rock, "Fear might be the death of me." 

He had almost reached home when he stopped at the park, he knew he had to write that down. As much as he liked art, his father brought him up in a colorful world of music. 

He sat at a picnic table and started jotting down the words, humming a melody. He was getting into the movement of the music when someone sat across from him. 

He was startled and used his arms to cover up his notebook. 

A girl had sat in front of him, she was looking at him quizzically. "I heard you humming from the swings over there." She pointed at a lonely swing set while Tyler still didn't dare to look up. 

"I think your voice is beautiful." 

No one had ever told Tyler that, not like no one ever would, Tyler had honestly thought he was alone and never would sing in front of others. 

When he finally looked up he first saw her eyes. 

Blue so so blue. Like crystals, shining in the late afternoon light. Like his favorite paint which he used to paint scenes with memories of his father. 

He probably stared too long, but she didn't seem to mind. She was looking into his eyes. 

Tyler nervously looked away and she laughed. 

When he looked up she wasn't there. 

Tyler finished his walk home, and kept looking back at the swing set. Now empty, now lonely. 

Tyler went home with an idea of something new to paint. 

•••

He walked into his house to see his mother in the living room smoking a cigarette. The smoke was clouding his mind, his view of the pristine blue eyes. He quickly ran up to his room.

His room was big enough for a bed, nightstand and desk. He also had an old keyboard in his closet, but he never took it out. 

He pulled out a canvas from under his desk and searched for his blue. But Tyler couldn't find it anywhere, he searched and searched. Under his bed, in his drawers. He started to get worried and after frantically looking he ran down to his mom. 

"Have you seen my paints? The blue one?" Her stench was clouding up his vision, his mother was practically so grey she disappeared.

"Threw it out." 

Tyler's eyes were becoming blurry from tears. The first paint his dad bought for him, he still had some left. He ran to the trash and scoured through old food and papers till his hands grasped on something familiar. 

He pulled out the paint and wiped the tears from his eyes. He ran straight to his room and started to paint. 

••• 

"Ok so get this. I was watching tv and saw this really cool documentary on volcanos. It's sad. They're just mountains, they can't do anything but be themselves. But in being themselves they hurt so many people, civilizations man. I dunno, but I want a tattoo of that too." 

Tyler nodded, mentally replaying, "But in being themselves they hurt so many people." He shook the thought out and replied with," Sketch it out, I wanna see." 

Josh, like an excited puppy, nodded and started sketching ferociously. 

The teacher then made her way to the front of the room. "Class, this next week I want you to channel your emotions into something you hate..." She then went on explaining different things, but Tyler knew what he would do. 

Before Tyler could put pencil to paper, Josh spoke, "Hey- uh, do you wanna sit together at lunch? I kind of hate it inside that cafeteria and we could go outside, if you want I mean." He was scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

"Yeah, I hate it in there too, wanna go out the back of the school?" Tyler forgot Josh was new and continued to explain. "There's a bunch of trees outside, almost a forest? It's calm for me." 

Josh nodded excitedly, "Just like my tattoo!" 

Tyler chucked at the boy and the two of them continued to have a conversation about which was better, "Summer or winter." 

"Christmas all the way bro." Josh smiled and Tyler agreed, "Christmas all the way."

•••

At lunch Tyler waited for Josh outside the cafeteria. Josh came with his backpack and a huge smile. 

"Lead the way." 

Tyler happily guided Josh to the forest. It was behind the cafeteria, the same place where the trash was picked up. The forest was so close to all the garbage, not just the actual garbage but the grey school and students who treated Tyler just like that. 

But the forest and the school could not be more different. The forest was so full of life, like Josh said, infinite. A beautiful, tranquil place with birds singing and sometimes Tyler would sing with them. 

When they reached the edge of the forest Josh looked different, scared almost. Maybe the vast trees so peaceful to Tyler was horrifying to Josh. 

Tyler nervously turned to Josh, who was looking down. He took Josh's hand and smiled softly.

Josh looked surprised but didn't let go.

"Josh, it's ok. You're safe here." But Josh shook his head and ran away. 

Tyler was sad for a second but looked at the trees and forgot it all. 

He walked carefully into the woods, the crackling of dead trees under his red Converse. 

The sight of the trees made Tyler fill up with joy, the sight, the smell, the colors. Tyler didn't mind this masterpiece. 

His dad used to take him to the woods to show him the insects and the way the trees grew and ever since it's been Tyler's escape, even for just a lunch hour. 

But then he remembered Josh's fleeting touch. Why did he remember that? He had never shown an interest in boys, he had never shown interest in anyone to be fair. 

But Josh's smile was something different. Not only did Tyler see in color he thought differently. Happier, Tyler was happier. 

"I need to know, that when I fell you'll still be here..." He sang, the words just coming to him, remembering what he told Josh, that he was safe with Tyler, "Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds..." 

Tyler then heard the shuffling of students to their classes and knew he had to go from the color into the grey darkness of school. 

When walking to his next class, Tyler saw Josh. But Josh was adorned with this girl around this neck, kissing him hard and on the neck. Josh didn't seem happy or to enjoy it, but still kissed back. 

Tyler felt the same pang in his stomach when he saw the kids in the lunchroom, that he could only describe as green. Envious, jealousy. Instead of Josh being with Tyler in the woods, a place so sacred to him, he was being grinded on by a grey blob with cutoffs. 

Tyler felt disgusted and angrily walked to his next class. 

In art the next day Josh sat away from Tyler, with some jocks hoping for an easy A. 

Tyler put in his headphones and started to work on this week's project. 

•••

After a week of sitting alone in a world of black white, it was time to present their art pieces. Tyler smirked at what he had drawn, but felt a pang again. Something different he had never felt. He wasn't sure if he should go up and present it but he still felt the same anger and stuffed all his doubts down into his stomach. 

After whooping and clapping from the guys at Josh's table, Josh got up from his seat, holding a small piece of printer paper. The teacher nodded, obviously interested in what he had drawn. Josh started to speak, but his words sounded different, slurred like Tyler's mom. 

Tyler knew this wouldn't end well and his thoughts were proved right when Josh was presenting his drawing of his math teacher yelling at someone like a caricature, and Josh threw up this breakfast of Doritos and last nights wine coolers. 

Tyler winced and the teacher rolled her eyes saying something like, "Not again." She walked over to the phone to call the janitor while Josh started laughing, "Guys! I'm actually sick!" 

Tyler couldn't believe him, even though he had predicted the outcome, he had seen it so many times in his own home. Tyler started to see the neon boy in black and white once again. 

Out of angst, Tyler marched to the front of the room, avoiding Josh's puke. The class went silent. 

Tyler pulled out his sketchbook and started to describe the piece, "I sketched out someone and inked it and painted it with watercolor." The class looked perplexed but the teacher looked interested. She always was with Tyler's art. "But this person mistreated me and so I did the same to the art I made out of him." 

Tyler had put hours into a portrait of Josh and his childish smile. But then when he was finished, he dug charcoal into the art, smearing the broken bits. He took ink and dropped it like rain, took black paint and wrote a simple phrase. 

Amongst the black and grays, Tyler wrote, "Forget about me." 

The bell rung, and Tyler left the whole class dumbfounded as he left the room.

•••

Tyler don't know what came over him, but when he left that classroom he ran out the school. Through the back, into the forest, gripping his drawing of Josh. 

He felt tears run down his cheeks, when he stood at the front of the class, he felt amazing, strong even to have stood up to Josh like that. But what if it was too much? 

"Josh wasn't even looking..." He told to himself. 

Tyler started running into the oblivion until he found the exact same rock he and his father sat on when Tyler was a child. 

"Dad! Dad, look." Tyler had pointed to something on the ground. 

His dad had winced. It was an animal carcass, bleeding out with flies surrounding it. Tyler remembered his dad took his hand and led him out of the forest. 

"It's dinner Tyler, lets go home." He had said with a fake smile. Tyler had nodded, confused, but complied. 

Now at that same spot Tyler whispered to himself. 

"Only skeleton bones remain." 

Covered in dirt and dead leaves the carcass was clean and Tyler examined it. That was the animals legacy, that's all it was. At the end of the day, only bones remained. 

Tyler wiped his eyes and with the bones buried his drawing. 

Before he knew it the sun started to set. He sat there at the base of the rock, amongst the trees collecting his thoughts, his feelings. 

Earlier he had heard the slight pang of a bell but ignored it. He knew his mom wouldn't care if he didn't come home. 

"No one would." He thought to himself.

Then he cursed at himself for being dramatic, but he really couldn't help it. 

He looked down at his hands, once covered in paint, now covered in dirt. He was so tired and the rock was so cool against his back. He was so at homework this masterpiece, this landscape of trees.

He inhaled and then exhaled. Succumbing himself to the darkness of the night and coolness of the breeze.

He actually felt happy. 

•••

That night Tyler didn't have any dreams, he slept soundly for the first time in awhile.  
He awoke with a song in his head, his own.

He knew he had to write it down and pulled himself out of sleep. He lazily opened his eyes and saw the enchanting blue eyes from before. He was taken aback slightly by the cool touch of her hand against his face. 

Tyler saw the girl fully and his breath was taken away. 

Blonde hair, tangled and wispy around her face. Soft pale skin and pink lips, with a delicately long nose, and her eyebrows arched perfectly above her eyes. 

Her eyes. 

He couldn't even start to describe them. Maybe with feelings, like fresh laundry, the crispness of the air after first fallen snow. Like the cool breeze on an ocean shore. The feeling of ice water against skin. 

Her eyes were magical. She was so magical, such a masterpiece. She fit in right with the trees.

Tyler realized he didn't know her name. 

"You're really cute when you're sleeping." She laughed and showed this glorious smile that made Tyler smile a bit too. 

He struggled to make words form sentences in his mouth. "I-I'm-" 

She cut him off, "Tyler Joseph. My mom and your mom used to be friends until, well you know." She looked almost sad then, and Tyler just shook his head.

"It's ok. Although, I don't remember you."

She looked a little sad but perked up again, smiling so loudly, "We never really talked. That's why I was so fascinated when I saw you at the park. You never seemed to have left your own room." 

Tyler still didn't know what to say, but he managed a small, "Oh ok." 

She looked at him with a quiet smile, "I'm Jenna, Jenna Black. I'm homeschooled." She touched a small cross at her collarbone and looked down. 

Tyler sat up, "How'd you find me? I thought no one would..." 

"You weren't walking home or on your bus. I'm always at the swing set Tyler." 

"Why?" He questioned.

"All kids, even adults wanna fly. I do too, I really do. But I'm afraid of it, I guess. Swinging is flying but, chained down." 

Tyler was perplexed by that. "But Jenna-" He loved saying her name. "It defeats the purpose. Flying is to be free." 

She sat a little closer to Tyler against the rock he had slept on, and rested her head against his shoulder. 

"I watched you for awhile. At first I thought you were...dead." 

Tyler then noticed the mascara left over on her cheeks. 

He took her hand, it was too cold. "Here." He handed her his hoodie, she gladly took it and put it on. 

Her hair framing her face she smiled, "Thanks."

They were both quiet for awhile, enjoying each other's company and the silence of the trees. 

"I wanna see you again." Tyler said quietly. 

"You will don't worry." She kissed his cheek gently, stood up and walked away. 

He touched his cheek, her lips were as soft as they looked. He watched Jenna leave, she turned once and smiled at Tyler one time and disappeared into the endlessness. 

•••

At home Tyler found his mom passed out in the kitchen with the fridge open. He didn't even close the door, or pick his mom up. Tyler could've been dead for all she cared. 

He went upstairs to his small room and started to write the song he heard when he woke up. 

"I'll stay awake, cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight."

He wrote and wrote until he heard his stomach growl. Too lazy to make dinner he took a twenty from his mom and walked to the local Taco Bell.

Humming his new song he kicked rocks with his red Converse into the street, looking onto the sunset. 

When he reached Taco Bell it was practically empty. He walked up to the counter to give the gray ghost his money when he heard the person's voice.

"Hi Tyler." 

The boy with bright red hair took his order and then said, "I'm off in 15 minutes, if you wanna talk or somethin.'" 

Tyler nodded and grabbed his tray. 

He sat down at a booth towards the front and started peeling off the foil from his warm taco. The second thing that seemed to really make Tyler happy. 

After eating, Tyler threw away his contents and set his tray on the trash can. 

He sat down and rested his his arms on the cool metallic table. 

Josh slid in across from him and fiddled with his hands. 

"Tyler- I'm so sorry. I made a mistake, some guys said my hair was cool and invited me to a party and I had a few wine coolers and-"

Josh shuck his head and looked directly into Tyler's eyes. He couldn't avoid Josh's gaze if he wanted too. His eyes were a different feeling, completely new compared to Jenna. Day and night. 

"Tyler. I'm sorry, tomorrow is Saturday, I know, but meet me behind the school. Ok?" 

Tyler was confused and still slightly mad. But nodded his head and Josh smiled that huge goofy smile, like when they used to talk about tattoos and infinity.

Tyler thought Josh would stand up, but he sat there and kicked Tyler's foot gently under the table, making Tyler giggle. 

Josh then got out of the booth and right when he was about to leave out the door he leaned over to Tyler and whispered in his ear, "Your cute when you laugh." 

Tyler's face reddened and he wasn't sure if it was the food or the excitement of tomorrow but Tyler's stomach jumped, touching the ear where Josh whispered, giving Tyler goosebumps. 

Tyler then was flooded with a combination of feelings as he walked home kicking rocks into he street, looking onto the stars.

•••

One thing no one knew about Tyler was how skilled he was at making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He carefully toasted four slices of bread and spread smooth peanut butter and strawberry jelly on one and grape on the other. He wrapped them up and took two Caprisons from the fridge. He put it all into a red backpack and slung it over his shoulders. 

That morning Tyler woke up excitedly and wore his favorite red shirt and ripped black jeans. Tyler wasn't so sure why he was excited but he was. He brushed his hair up into a fluff on his head, smiling and thinking about meeting Josh.

His mom was clicking through infomercials and drinking a 'mimosa' or five dollar champagne and boxed orange juice in a plastic tupperwear container. He scoffed at her, not even feeling sorry and went out the door to the school.

Did Tyler want to be at school on a Saturday? Nope. But did he really wanna feel Josh's lips against his ear? Yes. 

Tyler walked to the back of the school and ran a hand threw his hair nervously when he saw no sign of Josh. 

As he got closer he saw someone with bright pink hair and when they heard the cracking under Tyler's feet they turned around. 

"Josh?"

He smiled a big grin and laughed, "I changed it up? Do you like it?"

Tyler walked over to Josh laughing, "Yeah I do! Why pink?" 

Josh gestured his arm to a log a little farther into the woods. 

Tyler touched Josh's arm softly and Josh turned to him, a little surprised. "Josh are you scared?" 

"I-I trust you." He bit his lip, "Before I was just confused about somethings- like..." He trailed off and Tyler sat on the log and Josh sat too. "Tyler you saw me kissing Lauren right?"

Tyler nodded, not even trying to fake it. 

"It was so cold, it wasn't happy. It wasn't right. I could kiss a thousand girls and know what I really wanted." He looked at Tyler then, "I was so excited to spend lunch with you, but I got scared. Maybe it was the trees, maybe it was being alone with you. I don't think I was completely ready." 

Josh scooted closer to Tyler, their faces so close. Tyler could taste Josh's toothpaste breath and closed his eyes. Josh pressed his forehead onto Tyler's, making Tyler look into the dark coffee eyes of Josh Dun. 

Josh bit his lip again, shy almost, "But I'm ready now." 

Tyler couldn't handle the tension and whispered, "Josh would you like to kiss me?" And right away Josh's hands cupped Tyler's face pressing his chapped lips into Tyler's and Tyler kissed back. 

It was simple at first, a small but meaningful kiss. 

Tyler wanted more. 

He looked at Josh for a split second after backing away and went in for the kiss this time. He put his hands on Josh's shoulders and kissed hardly and opened his mouth. It was extremely sloppy, but then Josh lead the way. Josh opened his pink lips against Tyler's, holding Tyler's back. 

Their tongues touched, gliding perfectly like a puzzle. Saliva and mint, so sweet to Tyler. As they both got into the hang of things, the kiss became like magic. Tyler gripped at Josh's shirt as Josh ran a hand up and down Tyler's side. Tyler backed away starting to kiss at Josh's neck, sucking on his skin. Licking at the base of his jaw making Josh moan. 

Birds flew away to the sound, but Tyler wanted it to be personal and private. All he wanted to hear was Josh. 

Now it was Josh's turn. He smiled at Tyler and leaned to whisper in his ear. His breathing was heavy and hot against his skin. 

"I want you." 

Tyler jumped a little a smirked at the boy. Josh started to kiss fiercely at Tyler's collarbone working his way up. At the same time a wandering hand led it's way up Tyler's shirt, tweaking a nipple softly. Tyler moaned as Josh took off his shirt. Tyler rubbed Josh's back as Josh started licking his chest. Tyler fell back onto the brush smiling, licking his lips. While on the ground Josh kneeled in between Tyler's open legs. Tyler perched himself up, taking his hand and putting it under Josh's jeans, pressing against the hard. Josh moaned loudly and Tyler giggled, playfully shushing him. 

Josh smirked, "This time I'm gonna shush you." Josh unzipped Tyler's jeans as Tyler kicked them off along with his red Converse. Josh went down and kissed Tyler's hairline, licking it, and Tyler went to pull his boxers off. 

He was now completely bare as Josh licked all the way to Tyler's tip. Tyler moaned Josh's name which made him redden, but made Josh laugh. 

Tyler got up his cock pressed against Josh's, the only problem being, Josh still had clothes on. Tyler took Josh's skeleton shirt off and fell on top of Josh. He unbuckled Josh's jeans and Josh took them off. 

Tyler started to kiss Josh again, missing his lips. And as soon as Tyler's kiss hit Josh's lips he felt something up his ass. Such pleasure, a pain that felt good. Colors exploded in Tyler's mind. 

Josh's lengthy finger went up Tyler's ass, one finger, then two. Tyler wouldn't be able to sit for awhile. 

Tyler practically screamed out when Josh hit the right spot. Tyler started to massage Josh's dick, slowly taking off his boxers. He kissed it and pressed hard as Josh hit another sweet spot. 

"I feel it." Josh said, "Almost." He moaned as Tyler kissed his tip. 

Josh took out his fingers, Tyler was a little disappointed but ignored it. 

"Turn around." Josh told Tyler. Tyler laid his face on his shirt as Josh unwrapped something. "Are you ready?" He asked Tyler. Before Tyler could say yes, Josh inserted his dick into Tyler's ass. Slowly back and forth Josh went. 

Tyler moaned as Josh started pumping more rapidly. He took a huge gasp of air. 

"Tyler- oh god. I'm almost there." Josh took his dick out as Tyler turned around to press his whole naked body against Josh's. He sucked at Josh's neck, "Me too." 

Tyler whispered into Josh's ear, "Do you trust me?" 

••• 

Tyler was lying on the ground, his shirt under his head. Josh was sitting with his arms resting under his head looking at the trees.

Tyler sighed, "It's beautiful."

Josh turned to his side and smiled, just mindlessly staring at Tyler. "You're beautiful." 

Tyler rolled his eyes, but still giggled. 

Tyler turned to his side then and looked at Josh, "You're my first." And Josh laughed at that saying," I couldn't tell." 

Tyler's face reddened and he looked down, but Josh took his hand and lifted Tyler's chin up, "You were amazing. I've never felt that way before, and you made me feel it. That sounds so cheesy." 

"No, Josh you make me feel and see colors. I've never felt that way too, or even thought I could." Tyler immediately regretted saying that but Josh just leaned and kissed Tyler sweetly on the lips. "How are you so fucking adorable." Tyler laughed out loud and gave a small cute smile and Josh repeated himself, "God you are so fucking adorable." 

Josh started to kiss Tyler again, like he wanted to go again. But Tyler was tired and backed away from the kiss. "I'm sorry, I wanna go home? Paint a little? I don't have it in me." 

Josh looked disappointed which made Tyler's heart ache, but nodded, "It's ok. Next time will be better, and not in the woods. Your place, tomorrow?" 

Tyler nodded sure and said goodbye as Josh obviously stared at his ass. 

Walking home Tyler started wondering if Josh really liked him, or maybe Tyler was just a boy toy to stick his fingers up and kiss. He disregarded the thought, thinking it stupid. 

He stared kicking a rock on the road with his red Converse when he decided to eat lunch, he had packed a sandwich and sex had made him hungry. 

He sat at a metal bench at his park, it was only one o'clock, so the bright afternoon sun shined fiercely in his eyes. He took out his slightly smushed sandwich and sipped on a lukewarm Capri-Son. 

He started humming, enjoying the surroundings when the blue eyed girl came running up to sit in front of him. 

She had a big smile when she said, "Tyler!" 

He smiled too, the sight of her made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The way Josh's eyes made him feel, elsewhere. 

"Mind if I join you?" Tyler nodded, almost offering her a sandwich, but then remembered how Josh pushed him against the backpack and thought giving this girl a "sex sandwich" would not be appropriate. 

"I told you I would find you." She got a little nervous and twisted a strand of golden hair. 

So. Fucking. Cute. 

The warm fuzzy-ness arose again and Tyler smiled as Jenna spoke, "Tomorrow there's a full moon and I'm inviting you to be my date. I'm usually alone but I would really like to look at the stars with you." She smiled sheepishly and Tyler went to touch her hand. But she pulled away and her face when stone-cold. 

"Tyler? Are-are you seeing someone?" Her quiet voice arose as she stood up from the table. Tyler confused put down his juice and stood up with her, "Wait what?" 

But she was already storming off in the direction of the street opposite of his. 

Tyler confused ran home and looked in his bathroom mirror. 

His neck was covered in multiple hickies, of different shades. And if that wasn't bad enough, his lips were painfully red, a color that hurt his eyes and his hair had strands dried with cum. 

He looked at himself in disgust, shaking his head, pulling his hair. 

He stripped down, closing the bathroom door. His back had scratches and clawing, his dick was sore and his butt kind of hurt. He cried at his reflection. 

Did it really feel all that good? I hurt this girl for what? He thought. 

When he was with Josh it all happened so fast, he couldn't even think if what he was doing was right, he didn't even think of Jenna. 

How did I not think of her? 

Then he remembered the explosions of color, the feeling of being apart of someone literally. The pleasure and the pain. 

He was disgusted again, like a fight between himself. Confused he filled up his tub. 

He let himself soak and his fingers prune. The water ran until the point of overflowing, Tyler felt so impure so dirty. He felt terrible for breaking Jenna's heart, he felt disgusting for being with Josh, even though it felt so good. 

He could just let it all go, he could say goodbye. He could just lay back and let the water overflow. 

Can you wash me? Can you drown me please?

Tyler closed his eyes, all his stress, all his anger was so clear in the bathtub water. He didn't stop it from overflowing, he let it run over his legs and skin, his eyes, mouth and hair. 

Under the water, Tyler remembered something he had hid for so long. 

When his dad died, it wasn't a surprise. Stage III lung cancer isn't easy to fight. Tyler was young, but no matter the age, you can see pain. The cancer was ripping his father apart, he just wasn't the same man. Tyler watched his dad overtime just stop laughing, stop smiling. Not even when Tyler would take his mini ukulele and sing Elvis.

When he was on his deathbed, everyone knew. Tyler huddled close to his father the whole time. He nuzzled his head in his father's neck and smiled, feeling his father's pulse, his breath. 

The last thing his father did was sing. It was soft and a small song. One he had sang to Tyler on sunny days, or rainy ones when nothing seemed to be going right. 

I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. 

The long beep hit Tyler hard, his chest crumpled. They tried to pry Tyler away, to take his father. He screamed and kicked and cried. 

That's when he saw in black and white. 

That night Tyler ran to the bathroom, while his mom hit alcohol again, breaking a two year sobriety. 

He had filled up the tub and let it overflow over his head. 

When he was younger he was so confused, he wanted to feel his dad's pain, he wanted his lungs to fill with water like how the nurses described the cancer to him. He wanted to be with his dad again, singing songs on the front porch. 

The only difference from the first time Tyler let the bath overflow and now is, someone was there to keep Tyler from drowning. 

•••

Tyler didn't remember much, just being really tired and sore, and that when he let his head go underwater he kept his eyes open. 

Darkness wouldn't be the last thing he saw, even though the alternative was just murky bath water. 

Tyler remembered the struggle, like wanting to come up for air, but he forced himself to stay down, reminding himself that, "Letting go is easy." And, "You'll be okay for once." 

But the most recurring thought was, 

"You'll finally be with dad." 

He started to get dizzy, his brain was shutting down, his heart slowing. 

Tyler remembered rough hands gripping his shoulders, a woman's voice crying. He remembered the cold tile floor against his bare back and bones. He remembered a straining, "Tyler..." Coming from a deep voice. He remembered sirens, he thought he was finally going to say goodbye. 

•••

Tyler awoke to a woman sitting on a chair at his bedside, the rhythmic beat of a steady heartbeat. He was covered in blankets and the news was on tv. The room was brightly lit, and surprisingly, there were so many flowers, roses and lilacs, huge bouquets of color. 

Tyler smiled, he thought no one would've cared, but instead there were balloons and handwritten cards, teddy bears and candies.

"You're awake!" Tyler's mom said exasperated, and that's when Tyler noticed a boy with blue hair sitting down, with a huge smile. 

"My baby boy, you're awake!" She kissed his forehead, stroking his head. He didn't want to back away, he was way too tired to start a fight. 

His mother started sobbing into his chest, "Tyler, I'm so sorry, I'm so incredibly sorry- I started seeing a group again." 

"Started?" Tyler questioned groggily. 

Josh spoke, standing up next to Tyler's mother. "Tyler...It's been a month." 

Tyler sat up, surprised. "Jenna-" He said under his breath. 

Still his mom heard, "She's been coming every single day, she brought you those roses." Tyler's mom pointed to roses in beautiful shades of yellow, deep reds and oranges, soft pinks. 

He smiled, hoping still for a chance.

"I'm going to go to the cafe to make some phone calls, lots of people were worried about you." Tyler's mom left, with a small smile on her face. 

Josh stood closer to Tyler and started to cry. 

Tyler was taken aback, but heartbroken. He touched Josh's hand, "Jo-Josh look at me." He said quietly, still discombobulated. 

"I love you so fucking much Tyler Joseph, so much. I wanna spend endless days walking in the forest, I wanna kiss you all over the place, I wanna watch House Hunters and guess which home they pick, while eating leftover pizza. I wanna wake up to your smile for the rest of my life." 

Tyler wanted to say the same back, but he couldn't.

"Tyler-" Josh was too quiet, "The whole month you murmured Jenna's name. Never mine." 

He looked so hurt, so destroyed. Tyler gripped his hand harder, and sat up more to look Josh in the eyes. Tears were forming in both of their eyes now, and Tyler so badly wanted to kiss Josh's bleeding lips, but knew it wouldn't be right. 

"Nothing to say, huh." Josh pulled his hand away, and Tyler winced, "No-Josh-" But Josh was walking away with his hands in his pockets, and Tyler broke down. 

It brought back memories of when Josh rejected his touch back in the forest, he cursed himself once again. He got up to go to the bathroom, and noticed something on Josh's chair, a handwritten letter. 

Dear Tyler, this is me saying goodbye. I've probably already left, although as I write this I hope you've said something that would keep me around.  
You're so cute when you sleep, you know that? You've been comatose for awhile now, but I don't wanna give up. I still don't know why you almost did, but it's hard to see all these people come in and out of this room, crying, leaving their remarks. Your mother blames herself, and while I urge her it's not her fault, I blame myself too. I wish I could've been there for you more, I just wanted so badly to kiss you and hold your body, maybe I took it too fast. Maybe I hurt you, I know I fucked up before. Tyler I'm so sorry for that, I really am.  
You keep saying, Jenna. I was confused at first, but this beautiful girl with clear blue eyes and messy blonde hair keeps visiting, and I connected the dots. She waters the plants, and sometimes reads the letters and cards people leave aloud to you. She wipes your sweat and kisses your head. She treats you right, they way I should've treated you.  
I will never forget you Tyler Joseph, I will never stop loving you.  
Josh Dun 

Tyler gripped the paper and held it to his chest, falling into the bed crying. He thought about the volcano and what Josh said, "But in being themselves they hurt so many people."

What have I done? 

•••

Tyler's mom came into the room, seeing his teary eyes and the note crumbled in his hand. "Where's Josh?"

Tyler shook his head and gestured for his mom to sit at the bedside. 

"There's so much I have to tell you." 

Tyler then went on to telling her how everyone was in black and white, except Josh, Jenna and his dad. She looked a little disappointed when she wasn't one of them but also seemed like she knew why. He told her how Josh and him had been hanging out a lot, and how they had sex. She looked surprised by that, but let him continue. He told her how he also fell in love with a girl named Jenna, and how he broke her heart, and how terrible he felt. He told her about his paintings, and that's when she cut him off. 

"Here Tyler." Tyler's mom handed him a box, messily wrapped with a plastic bow. 

Tyler ripped off the paper and opened the box, inside there were the ten tubes of the blue paint he was running out of. 

Tyler's mouth was wide in awe. "H-How did you find these!?" He asked excitedly. "You're father had them away in the attic, and I know how much you like this color. I'm going to support you, Tyler, your art is very beautiful." 

Tyler's heart dropped, he didn't know what to say. His mom hushed him and pointed to a letter at the bottom of the box. She then quietly walked away, "Gonna make some more calls, maybe eat."

Tyler didn't want to read it, he was already too sad from Josh's letter. He waited for his mom to come back into the room, he was ready to go home. 

••• 

His room had flowers on every surface, so peaceful and colorful. Nature growing in his own safe place, he was slowly seeing more and more in color. 

His art teacher had left him a book full of drawings each classmate made with little notes. Some of them didn't care that much, but some of them really did. Amazingly drawn portraits, things saying, "I wish I could've known you more, and when you come back we should hang out." 

One was from Josh, it was a big landscape, it looked like the forest where they made love. Tyler winced, feeling tears form. But the forest wasn't in green, it was in purples, blacks and blues. 

On the back it said:

"When I found out you may never wake up I went into the forest and painted it out. Tyler, stay alive, stay alive for me."

Tyler wiped the tears running down his cheeks, and smiled. He knew he had to do something. 

He set up his artist easel and pulled out the paints and canvas. Gripping he paintbrush in his hands, he emptied tubes of colors out onto a paper-towel. Surrounded by inspiration, Tyler started to paint something for Josh. 

••• 

After almost a day he had finished his piece, he smiled at it. 

"Perfect." 

He then went to make amends with Jenna. 

He wore his white shirt, and black jeans, fluffed his hair and took a deep breath. Quietly he went downstairs to get his coat from the closet, and his red beanie. It was getting cooler outside, the beginning of December.

"Tyler what are you doing up this late?" His mom stared at him, her eyes had dark circles, and she looked so tired, a kind of tired that will never really go away. 

"I have to do something, I'll be back soon." He kissed his mother's cheek and went out the door. 

He practically ran to the park, and he wasn't surprised when at 10:30 at night, Jenna was swinging on the empty swing set. 

He felt so bad when he couldn't fulfill her invitation, he would've loved to look up at the stars with her, sing her a song under the shining moon. But tonight the sky was clear and the stars were endlessly beautiful.

He was going to make it up to her. 

He carefully walked closer to the swings, she was so quiet, so solemn on the swings. He could see his breath as he spoke, "The flowers you gave me are beautiful Jenna." She let out a small gasp. 

"Oh Tyler, you're awake." She waited for the swings to slow down and carefully got off. 

"Jenna, I'm so sorry-"

"Tyler," she touched his hand, "It's a full moon tonight." 

He tried to say something again but she put her finger on his lips, "Shh. I forgive you. When I thought you had died, I didn't talk for the first two weeks. I couldn't find the words, it seemed so worthless. A world without you. I came to your room-". Tyler then cut her off, "My mom told me, you took care of me, thank you Jenna, I-" 

She looked down, now holding his hand. They were standing in the sand under a dim light. "You said my name." She whispered. "At first I thought your mother misheard, but, then I heard you say it. Your voice was so raspy, but light." 

Her golden hair was tied in a messy bun, strands framing her face. She had a large knitted beanie on her head and was wearing Tyler's old jacket he gave her in the woods. But she was still shivering. 

"You're wearing my jacket." He said surprised, but happy. 

"It's very warm and..." She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "It still smells like you."

She shook her head, and Tyler held her shoulders, "Jenna Black. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Not just woman or girl, person. In and out, you are a marvel." 

Her eyes were teary, and he took her hand leading her to the swings, "Let's look up at the stars my dear." She smiled and they sat on the cold swings. 

They swung their feet, gaining height and momentum. She stared laughing and he did too. 

"Jenna," He said loudly, almost shouting in the quiet.

"Yes!" She replied.

"Let's jump, I promise you'll be safe." Still yelling. 

She got quiet, losing speed, "Tyler-" 

"Jenna let's fly." 

"Hold my hand!" She shouted nervously. 

He reached out and their fingers intertwined tightly. 

"On three! One...Two..." Then they jumped, not for long, but he felt this sensation of floating, flying with her for just a second. 

They fell into the rough sand, but their hands were still locked. Jenna started laughing and smiling so loudly and beautifully. 

"Tyler, I did it!" He was smiling and laughing with her, she repeated, "I actually did it!" And he grabbed her face kissing her. 

It was all rather, "spur of the moment." But he had been wanting to do it for so long, he just wanted to feel her pink lips against his. The kiss was soft and long, and it brought this strangely wonderful warmth into Tyler. Every crevice, every bone, he felt completely whole. 

After the kiss, their foreheads touched and Jenna's beautiful eyes opened. Like a treasure chest opening to endless gold, but her eyes were a treasure so much better. 

"I wanna do it again." She said bashfully. Jenna then took his face and kissed him with such longing and pure desire. But something more, something he didn't feel with Josh, she kissed him with love. She pulled away and kissed his stubbly cheek. 

"Jenna, if I would've died I would've never had the best kiss in my life." It sounded so stupid aloud. She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. 

The stars were scattered across the sky and they shined so brightly along with the blank moon. The constellations forming masterpieces Tyler could never make up. 

Jenna pointed towards the sky, "I made that one, it almost looks like a rose. It's odd, I only see it when I'm happy or safe? When I heard about you that night, I blamed it on myself, for lashing out. I didn't really see any stars that night... But, Tyler!" She exclaimed, "Look how bright and beautiful they are tonight." 

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. He loved that he could do that, just kiss her whenever he wanted. "Dance with me Jenna." 

"What?" She looked confused, but Tyler took her hand, standing up. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. 

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I wrote this for you." 

Sometimes you've gotta bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul. 

They stepped in four time, Tyler putting all his emotion and feelings into every word he sang. 

But it takes someone to come around, to show you how..

She smiled largely at that, "Tyler..." 

She's a tear in my heart, I'm alive. She's a tear in my heart, I'm on fire. Takes me higher. 

Than I've ever been. 

"Jenna. I think I've fallen in love with you." 

"Tyler, I've been in love with you since we were kids." Tyler laughed at that, and Jenna replied with, "Don't ever leave me again." 

"Never in this whole wide universe Jenna." She nodded, smiling and pecked his lips. 

They then continued to waltz under the spotlights of the stars, dancing to the beats of their heartbeats as if they were one. 

•••

Tyler woke up the next morning, with such joy in his heart. He was going to meet with his new, girlfriend, Jenna. 

He was so in love with her, the goofy kind of love you see in old movies, the ones that would make Tyler's grandma laugh. But the kind of love that was sadly sometimes, too good to be true.

Tyler woke up watering his plants and flowers, when his mom walked in with coffee. 

"Two spoons of sugar, one drop of creamer." 

He smiled, breathing in the freshly brewed smell, another masterpiece to Tyler. He sipped thoughtfully and hismom gestured for him to sit next to her on his bed. Confused he obliged, and she put her hand on his leg. 

"I got a job offer." 

"Mom! That's amazing!" Tyler smiled, things were going back to being almost normal. "The extra money will mean actual meals an-"

"Tyler, it's in California." 

Tyler's heart dropped like it weighed a thousand tons and he felt it fall into his stomach. 

"No. No I can't, mom. I'm- I'm so happy." 

"Tyler, I know, but there's no other way. We're going to lose this house."

"Get a job here, there's plenty, mom please." She shook her head and walked to the door, "Start packing baby." 

He fell into his bed, wrapping the blankets around his body, hot tears streaming against his cheeks. Sobbing and sobbing, looking at how just a second ago, the flowers were so beautiful, and he had a girlfriend even prettier. 

After awhile he got out of his bed, his sobs had subsided and he could breath normally. He knew he had to say goodbye to Josh. 

•••

Josh had texted Tyler his address, it wasn't too far from his house, he rode his bike and parked it next to the bright green yard. 

He knocked at the door, he felt so nervous. Josh opened it with a small smile, "Hey Tyler." 

"Josh can you come with me." 

Josh nodded and Tyler hopped onto his bike as Josh stood on the little steps on the wheels, and they rode off to the forest, where Tyler would have to say goodbye. 

The ride was completely quiet, except for the casual conversation of, "Your hair's red again."

"Yeah." 

"I've always liked red." 

"Me too." 

Once they reached the back of the school to the woods he turned to Josh. 

"Will you walk with me?" But Josh just looked down, scratching the back of his neck. "Tyler, I'm still not-" 

"Please Josh." 

Josh nodded and they both walked into the woods, Tyler stopped at an old log. 

"This is where we had sex." He nervously chuckled. Josh breathed in slowly, "Did that mean anything to you? At all?" 

Tyler stepped closer to Josh, "Yes. A thousand times yes. I- I really like you Josh. I don't know if I ever fell in love, but being with you, making love to you felt so amazing. You're so kind, and caring. You make me laugh and you were always on my mind, from the moment I met you. When I held your hand the first time, and when you let go, I felt like I needed it. I just wanted to share my world with you, and when-" He held his hands to his temple like when he had painted the noose, things had changed so much since then. 

"Fuck. Ok. Joshua Dun, I fell in love with you, I fell head over heals. I was so confused and scared because I never really thought about my sexuality. But when you whispered in my ear, I felt things and feelings that I wanted fulfilled. Like I needed it, but I think I took things too fast, I think in me moving things so fast, I ruined something precious. But," He stepped closer to Josh smiling, "It was so good in the moment." 

Josh kissed Tyler's cheek softly, "It was." 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Josh questioned. 

"You deserve closure, don't ever think I didn't feel the same way. I think that what you want you're gonna get with some dimepiece that isn't me." He stopped again. 

"I'm leaving. My mom had a job and I'm moving to California." 

Josh's smile faded so fast, "Tyler, no, come on. Are you serious?" 

"Yeah." He looked down, trying not to cry. "But text me, ok? Please. I still care about you, you're someone-someone very irreplaceable." 

Josh looked down touching Tyler's arm. 

"When are you leaving." Josh said still frowning. 

"Soon I think, my mom told me to pack." 

Josh frowned, "Still can't believe this." 

Tyler than handed him a painting, "For you." 

It was a acrylic portrait of Josh smiling with a black background, contrasting with bright red hair. On the bottom in big letters it said, "Don't Forget About Me." 

Josh wiped a tear and Tyler smiled, "Do you like it."

"Tyler, I love it. God this belongs in a museum, thank you. I won't ever forget about you, ever." 

"Pinky promise?" Tyler giggled.

"Pinky promise." 

••• 

He found Jenna at the swings. 

He thought he was going to swing with her till they grew old, as stupid as it sounds. 

She smiled and jumped off the swings, running to Tyler. 

She looked so proud, "I jump all the time now, momentary flight." 

"Jenna can we sit on the swings?" He tried not to say it solemnly, but his heart was breaking into pieces and he couldn't help it. 

"I'm just gonna say it." He took a deep breath. "I'm moving away."

He could see the moment in Jenna's see-through blue eyes when her heart scattered. Tears started to form so rapidly and she bent over, starting to silently sob. 

He touched her back, and she looked up. Her cheeks were red and flushed, and her mascara was dripping down her face, her brows arched high above her eyes she whispered, "Tyler, I need you. I-I love you, so much."

He took her hand and led her to the park bench where he saw her blue eyes for the first time. But this time he was sitting next to her and he held her hand so tightly. 

"I don't want to do this. Jenna, I only wanted to say goodbye on one of our deathbeds. I wanted to spend my life with you." He heard her stifle a sob, "Tyler, I wanted that too." 

He pulled out a painting. 

"The first time I saw you, I saw your blue eyes, and that's it. I didn't have to see any other part of you, I automatically fell in love with your beautiful blue eyes. When I got home, I painted this out, I was gonna keep it, but I want you to have it instead. 

She shook her head fiercely, "Tyler! No, no, no this can't be goodbye. I am not saying goodbye." 

He handed her the canvas, a detailed painting of her eyes, and kissed her, softly and slowly on the lips. He looked at her eyes one last time, taking a strand of her golden blonde hair and putting it behind her ear. 

"Then it won't be."

And Tyler walked away, forcing himself not to turn back once, kicking rocks into the street with his red Converse. 

•••

// JOSH'S POV // 

Tyler had texted him some sick pictures of California and old tattoo parlors. Josh would always laugh at them and smile, but he still couldn't forget Tyler. 

He hadn't stopped being in love with him, and Tyler had been gone for four months now. But he couldn't imagine Jenna's pain. 

Sometimes Josh would walk to the park to think, he could never go back to the forest. Going back there was like stepping into your worst dream and never escaping, it was such a trigger for him, which made him sad because all his best memories were in the forest. 

At the park Josh would see Jenna, swinging slowly, motionlessly, back and forth for hours on end. Jenna's mom knew Josh's, and at their weekly wine evenings, Jenna's mom would cry and cry as she would talk about, "My sunshine is gone." Or, "She says God won't even help her." If the things Josh heard were true, Jenna stopped wearing her cross. Like she had a revelation Josh had years before, "God doesn't give a shit."As plain and simple as that. 

He never had anything against Jenna, even though it was the girl who stole Tyler's heart. He just felt bad for her, so terribly bad for her. Once he walked over there and looked at her. They both said nothing, and for some reason, that said everything. They both knew the pain, the heartbreak. Why put it into words? 

Tyler left in February, the same month the art teacher announced a new project. She would give them the remaining months to create their own masterpiece, she then addressed how Tyler, had already turned his in. 

Josh's masterpiece was a large painting of trees and oceans, all these infinite landscapes. 

God, Tyler would love this. He thought to himself. 

Over the next months Josh worked day and night on his final project, listening to rock through his headphones in the back of the class. He stopped being cool, the, "new kid," was only popular till someone else came around or they decided they didn't like him. Which he didn't really mind. 

May 24 was the day of the gallery, showcasing each students work. 

It was a hot summer day and Josh didn't even want to go, but he remembered Tyler's piece. 

He walked to the park to tell Jenna about it, as she swung back and forth. She nodded quietly, saying nothing.

Josh shrugged and walked away, taking his bike to the school. 

When he entered the cool air conditioned building, there were art pieces everywhere. Some small or a little bigger, the size of a normal canvas. Some looked like they had been worked on for awhile, some looked like it took five minutes. 

But no one could ignore the painting, or better said, mural, on the wall in the very back. Everyone had crowded around it, who wouldn't. It was a bright light, and they were all mosquitos. 

He heard the door open, and saw Jenna walk in. Her hair was tied back, and despite the heat, was wearing someone's oversized jacket. She walked towards Josh and the two of them pushed through the crowd. 

When they reached the front, Jenna pointed to a messy signature at the bottom right corner. 

Tyler Joseph 

Josh and Jenna stood there for so long, staring at the painting. Overtime, the people left slowly, one by one. None of them really knew what it meant. 

Josh looked down to Jenna who was silently crying, she wiped a tear and noticed Josh's gaze, and indecently, he was crying too. 

Then Jenna spoke, for the first time in months. 

"Josh, I think he's okay. I think he's finally okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I put a lot of time into this. I just thought about how interesting a Tyler who put his emotions not just in his music, but his art. 
> 
> I won't tell anyone what the painting was, I do have an idea of it, but I want to let the reader imagine what they think Tyler created that finally made him okay. 
> 
> Once again, thank you. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, comment on how you liked it.


End file.
